


The Taming of the Shrew

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha John, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Dean, Fondling, Gangbang, Large Breasts, Manhandling, Multi, Nipple Play, Older Sam, Omega Dean, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Top Castiel, Top Sam, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Younger Dean, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a pain in the ass, so Sam, Cas and John decide to teach her how to behave.</p><p>In their own way of course.</p><p>Every chapter is unrelated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.  
> Here, Dean is 14, Sam is 20 and Cas is 21. They decide to teach Dean how to behave when she does something wrong.

Sam and Cas had Dean tied up to the headboard of their bed. Sam said "Sorry Dean, but we have to punish you for eating all the Halloween candies" Cas nodded and Dean said "But guys, I was hungry and the candies were just there on the table, I couldn't resist". Cas said "You need to learn how to control yourself Dean, candies were for all of us not just you. You shouldn't be so selfish Dean". Dean sighed, there was no point in arguing with her big brothers when they were already hard.  
They untied her and said "Present your ass to us bitch". She turned so that her ass was facing upwards now. She closed her eyes and burried her face in the pillow waiting for the punishment which was about to start.   
Sam gently rubbed his palm over her delicate pale ass and kissed it. He said "We're about to start Dean" with a smirk. Then Sam removed his hand and Dean's heartbeat rose, knowing any minute now it's coming.  
Cas got his belt and asked Dean "Ready babygirl?" but before she could answer, he brought the leather down to her ass. She screamed into the pillow. Cas hit her again, and she felt like her ass would split up. They stopped for a few seconds and rubbed their fingers roughly on her clits. She squirmed, but then Sam decided to pinch her clits. She yelled on the pillow and he rubbed his thumb soothingly over her clits and kissed the back of her neck. Then he removed his hands again. She knew it was Sam because of the size of the fingers.

Cas brought down the leather on her ass again, but this time it was where her ass ended and thigh started. She felt like her leg would get ripped off from her ass, it hurt like hell. She felt sharp burning sensation on her ass and her eyes watered. 

Cas hit her over and over again for ten times till she was panting and almost couldn't breathe. They stopped for a few minutes and caressed her ass with their hands and tongues. Then it was Sam's turn to fuck her up.   
Sam asked "You ready baby?" she didn't bother answering and Sam pinched her ass hard and said "You always answer whenever I ask you something?". He slapped her ass hard and asked "Understand?" she said in the pillow "Yes, yes I understand, god Sammy". Sam smiled and rubbed his palm over her ass and said "Good girl" he removed his hands. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the belt.  
He brought down the leather so hard and sharp on the inner delicate portion of her left ass cheek. Sam knew exactly where to hit for maximum impact. She screamed so hard into the pillow. It was already wet with her tears and sweat. She panted in it. 

Sam hit her ass harder and harder at all the right spots for ten times as well, without stopping.  
She was so exhausted and fucked up that the last few times she didn't even feel any pain. It was like her ass was already ripped to shreds. She didn't react anymore just laid there.

Then the spankings stopped and Sam caressed her ass cheeks and her overly sensitive asshole. He asked "Did you learn your lesson?" Dean replied immediately saying "Yes, yes I did". Sam smiled and kissed her ass cheeks. He said "Such a good girl, don't worry Dean we'll take care of you". 

Dean felt something wet and slicky on her asshole and recognized it was lube. Sam dipped his finger in it and spread it over the rim. But he didn't bother fingering her and just thrusted his cock in her ass. But she didn't feel any pain, she just laid there and let them use her. 

Then suddenly Cas pulled her hair from the back of her head and thrusted his cock down her throat. She relaxed her throat to avoid chocking. They fucked her ass and throat harder and faster. Tears rolled down her cheeks as they got rougher. But they didn't cum and just pulled out. She looked at them confused as they smirked at each other. 

Sam picked her up and sit her on his lap, he lined his thick cock with her pussy and entered. While Cas entered her pussy alongside Sam. Her pussy got extremely stretched and she was damn sure it was gonna rip apart. Then Sam started bouncing her on his cock and Cas kept up with the movement. They pounded her pussy ruthlessly, enjoying the sight of her bouncing breasts. They cupped one breast each and started pressing and fondling. They dig their nails in the delicate breasts tissues and pinched her nipples till they were red and abused and had crescent moon patterns of nails on it.

The thrusts in her pussy increased as their throbbing cock split her tight little hole apart. She felt their cocks get tense and they came with a scream inside her. They continued thrusting, forcing their combined cum deep in her cunt. Then they pulled out without warning and watched her pussy as cum dripped out of her hole on to the bedspread. Cas said "See what you did, ruined the bed sheet. Can't you just keep the cum inside your cunt?". Sam giggled at this and said "Guess we'll have to punish her for that as well" and Cas laughed. Dean's eyes widened hearing this "No please, no more". Sam said "Don't worry not now" he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom bridal style. Cas adjusted the water temperature of the bath and they cleaned her up. They dip their fingers in her holes and cleaned them of their cum and lube. 

They dried her up and carried her to Sam's room and laid her on his bed. Cas said "You ruined your bed sheet, so now you have to sleep here". She honestly didn't give a shit about any stupid bed. She just wanted to sleep. 

Sam and Cas laid on each side of her and fondled her too sensitive and abused breasts. They started suckling slowly, one on each breast.   
They sucked and bit gently from time to time. But she didn't even stir and continued sleeping, and they continued to think about different ways they could use her hungry little holes.

The ways to use her and her little holes were endless.


	2. Metallica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean did something wrong and so she must be punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is 13, Sam is 20, John is 40.

John, Sam and Dean walked into a shady bar in the middle of nowhere. There were a few gruff looking alpha bikers drinking and hustling pool. When Dean entered the bar, all the bikers turned to look at the ripe and beautiful omega in heat. The bar filled with Dean's smell and the bikers started shifting in their seats and palming their already hard cocks.

John said "I have to go to the bathroom and he left", Dean was left alone with Sam and the other alphas.

Sam smirked proudly, because the omega they were getting aroused by was his. He told Dean to take off her clothes and lie on the pool table. She did as she was told and laid on the table with her arms above her head. 

All the alphas started gazing at her and Sam could hear a few _holy shits_ and _fucks_.

The alphas turned to Sam as he had a possessive gaze towards Dean. Sam looked at them and said "Help yourselves boys, fuck her hard. She likes it" he smirked.  
They didn't need to be told twice. One of them rushed towards Dean and jerked her legs apart thrusting his thick cock in her pussy without warning and she screamed because of the sudden entrance. The alpha in her pussy said "Shut the fuckin bitch up" and another one pulled her hair downwards so that her neck was bent backwards and her entire body was arched with her nipples pointing towards the ceiling.  
It was a very uncomfortable position but both bikers kept on thrusting harder and faster into her. They used their alpha strength on her and pounded her throat and pussy. Sam watched this while sipping his beer. He unzipped his pants and pulled his rock hard cock out. He palmed his cock and continued watching the alphas devouring his baby sister. 

The alpha in her mouth came all over her face and the other filled her pussy. He wiped his cock on her thigh and moved aside, making sure her legs remain spread for anyone who wants to enjoy her tight passage next. Next two alphas turned her body and pulled her ass cheeks apart to see her tight little hole. One of them decided to thrust his huge cock in it without preparation. He held her cheeks apart as he watched his cock plunge in and out of her stretched hole. Another pulled her hair so that Dean looked up at him and he trusted his dick in her throat hitting the back of her throat in one go. She gagged and chocked but it aroused them even more and they increased their thrusts. 

They came then pulled out and before they could even wipe their cocks another biker pushed his cock in her stretched hole using other man's spunk as lube. He thrusted harder and faster while other men were getting impatient. They said "Come on, we're waiting for our turn too, zip it up". 

Sam interfered and said "Impatient boys? Why don't you use all her holes at once? She likes it rough" he winked at them. 

Spurred on by the approval they picked Dean up while making sure the guy's cock was still in her hole and turned her body as the guy laid on the floor with Dean sitting on his lap. He pulled her legs apart so that her hole is available whoever wants to fuck her next. Two extremely impatient guys thrusted into her pussy at once. Her pussy got obscenely stretched and she felt like it would get ripped apart, she screamed loud. 

Sam slapped her face and said "You want dad to hear what you are doing whore?" and thrusted his cock deep in her throat. She couldn't breathe, so Sam pulled out a bit and let her breathe a couple of breaths then he started fucking her face like a fuck toy. "Oh god Dean, you are so fuckin warm, I am gonna fuck up your throat so good you won't be able to ruin my sleep by singing Metallica anymore. See what happens when you disturb your big brother's sleep, slut".

He pounded in and out of her stretched and abused lips and came hard down her throat.

At that moment John came back from the bathroom and watched in shock and arousal. His cock started showing interest at how his son and those alphas were using his thirteen years old omega daughter like a fuck toy.

He sat on the bar stool and watched while palming his cock through his pants. He was rock hard now, so he pulled out and started stroking himself.

Sam pulled out of Dean and slapped her one more time and then he walked to his stool and sat next to his dad.   
Both of them sipping beers as Dean was getting ripped apart by all those huge cocks. 

They watched as one biker said "C'mon whore take my cock in, take it deep. This is what you were made for fuckin slut". 

Another one ripped her ass while she bounced on two other cocks in her pussy. 

Sam and John loved watching her as her hole got sloppier and sloppier after the cocks came in her one by one. Cum started dripping out of her hole but was pushed back inside by the next cock.   
Her pussy was full of cum up to the brim as they pushed it further inside. 

They watched her as about twenty men fucked her and blowed their loads in one of her holes. 

After they were done fucking her they just threw her on the floor and left, tucking themselves in. John and Sam walked to her and watched as cum dripped out of all her holes. Her entire body was dirty and she looked so used like a cheap whore. 

John pulled her hair so that she looked up and asked "Will you ever sing Metallica while your brother was sleeping?" She sloppily said "No daddy", her voice was hoarse after those hard thrusts to her throat. John said "Good girl".


	3. Keep it in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean did something wrong so Sam, John and Cas decide to punish her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is 14, Sam is 20, Cas is 21 and John is 40. Sam, Dean and Cas are John's kids.

John enters the bunker and is presented by the sight of his two sons spit roasting his fourteen years old daughter. Sam was fucking her face while Cas ripped apart her asshole. He shrugged like its nothing new and placed the take out containers on the table. He moves closer to the threesome and stands next to Dean, while she is rocking back and forth between the two cocks. He rubs his palm over her spine and asks "What did you do this time?". 

She was gagging on Sam's cock so she couldn't answer. Sam answered for her instead "Last night we were double fucking her pussy and we both came inside her, but Dean here couldn't keep the cum inside and ruined her bed spread".   
John smirked and said "Bad girl Dean, how many times did we tell you keep our cum inside?". John looked at Sam and Cas and asked "You spanked her yet?" Cas said "No, we thought maybe you would wanna do it". John nodded and said "I do".

Sam pulled his cock out of Dean's mouth and Cas pulled out of her ass. John pulled his belt off and unzipped his pants. His already rock hard cock sprung out of the slit in his boxers. He folded the belt and brought the leather down to her ass. She screamed loud and Sam slapped her face "Shut your fuckin' pie hole bitch, this is what you get for not behaving".

John hit her over and over again for five times then rubbed his palm over the red hot skin. She panted and her eyelashes were wet with unshed tears.   
Sam touched her eyelashes with a finger and tears rolled down her cheeks. He slide his tear wet finger over her lips and said "Lick", she complied, tasting the salty taste of her own tear. Sam smirked.

Cas cupped her hanging tits and hard nipples pointing downwards. He swirled his fingers over her nipples and she moaned. Then suddenly without warning he pinched the nipple hard between his thumb and index finger. She screamed and Sam slapped her again and said "You just don't learn, do you bitch?".

Suddenly John spanked her ass with the leather again without warning. She bit her bottom lip hard and squeezed her eyes shut to keep herself from screaming. Sam and Cas laughed and said "That's our good girl". 

John hit her again and again and _again._

He stopped once in a while and pinched her over sensitive ass. He slapped it and started again with the belt.

After ten hits her elbows and knees gave out and she fell on the ground, face down. But this didn't stop him, Cas spread her legs wide and John started hitting the delicate skin surrounding her hole. 

She didn't even feel pain anymore and lost count of how many times she passed out. After he was satisfied he rubbed his palm over his daughter's red and welted ass, and swirled his finger around the rim of her hole. Then he ordered Sam and Cas to pick her up and lay her on the bed. They did.

John spread her thighs apart and Cas poured cold lube over her abused hole. She hissed.

John didn't bother fingering her, just spread the lube on his cock and thrusted in. Cas pulled her hair and thrusted his cock down her throat in one go. Sam lifted one of her legs while making sure John's cock was still in her ass and thrusted in her pussy. She was in a very uncomfortable position but she didn't care anymore.

Lack of resistance from her only encouraged them and they increased their thrust in the respective holes. They pounded in and out of her, hitting the back of the holes. Cas was hitting the back of her throat, Sam was hitting her stomach and John was buried deep inside her asshole. They fucked her like she was just a fuck toy. All they cared about was her holes.

She felt all three of them tensing up and prepared herself to take their loads in. All of them came deep inside her holes screaming her name.

They continued their thrusts and pushed their cum further in her holes. They stopped their thrusts and stayed like that, buried in her body. 

John asked in a heavy voice "Did you learn your lesson, Dean?" she struggled for a moment as Cas's cock was still in her mouth, then spoke around his cock in a gagging tone "Yes daddy". 

John said "Dean, now were gonna pull our cocks out, you make sure not a drop of cum drips out of your holes. Alright?". Her eyes jerked open hearing this and her heartbeat increased with fear. She licked and swallowed all the cum in her mouth but was worried about her asshole and pussy.

They pulled out and a thin line of cum dripped out of both her holes. She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in the pillow.

Sam, John and Cas looked at each other and smirked.

John said "Guess you haven't learned your lesson yet"...


	4. Denial

John was out hunting and he left Dean under Sam's care. Little did he know that Sam has different plans for his baby girl.

Dean was sprawled on the couch of their latest motel room when Sam got horny. He needed to fuck Dean, but that incest phobic bitch won't let him.

He tried to pin that bitch down but that twelve years old girl was stronger than she looked, thanks to her daddy's hardcore training.

Sam was stronger than Dean but the way she struggled made sex more work and less pleasure and Dean was immune to most drugs so it wasn't an option either.

Only thing he could think about doing was call Cas.

Sam prayed to Castiel saying that they have some ancient angelic weapon and stupid Cas left the civil war in the middle to come to them.

"So where's the weapon?" Cas asked, Sam smirked and said "Huh, can't believe you actually fell for that". Cas was furious "Sam I don't have time for your pranks, it's civil war in heaven".

Sam snorted "Relax, I have something better for you". He pointed at Dean, napping on the couch, from the kitchen and said "You are too stressed, you need to blow off some steam". Cas could feel his cock twitch watching the little girl sleep in her panty and tank top.

He said "But Sam, Dean would never let me put my genitalia in her's", Sam rolled his eyes and said "Who says we need her permission?" he winked. Cas tilted his head a bit and asked "What are you suggesting?".

Sam just sighed at Cas's innocence and said "You are an angel, use your powers to make her submissive or something". Cas nodded and said "I suppose I can do that, but John would never allow that". Sam said "John is not here, Dean is ours tonight".

Cas didn't need to be told twice, he used his mojo to compel Dean into doing whatever they wanted and to keep himself and Sam hard all night.

They cuffed her hands behind her back and put a spreader bar between her legs so that she was in the perfect bitch position with her ass presented.

Sam rubbed a hand over her pale ass cheeks and slapped hard, he said "This is for keeping your pretty little fuckholes away from us". Cas laughed and pulled his belt off, he said "I think she needs more than just slap".

Dean was terrified at what was gonna happen to her, but she couldn't do anything, Cas made her body completely docile.

Cas brought the belt down to her ass and she screamed at the sudden contact but that didn't stop him.

Sam pinched her nipples hard, with his nails and Dean started crying. But they didn't give a rat's ass.

Cas spanked her ass for who knows how many times, they lost count. But now Dean didn't even care anymore, she couldn't feel any pain.

Then Sam decided to fuck her hole, he pulled out lube from the drawer and poured some on her asshole and his fingers.

Then without preparation he thrusted four fingers inside her at once. 

Dean was so wrong, she thought she couldn't feel pain anymore, spanking was nothing compared to being ripped apart.

Sam continued thrusting four fingers inside for a few times as Cas held her butt cheeks open. 

Then suddenly Sam pulled out, added his thumb to the other fingers and shoved his entire hand inside her hole.

His knuckles stretched her rim insanely as she screamed, Cas slapped her and said "This is what you get for keeping us away from what's ours". Sam said "Your hole, your pussy, your tities everything is ours Dean. We can use your holes in whatever way we like". 

Dean laid her forehead on the floor and tried to loosen up as much as she could to fit Sam's hand inside her.

But then suddenly Sam opened his fist inside her hole and started wiggling his fingers inside her. 

Her inner walls stretched obscenely as she screamed again. Sam yelled "Shut her up". 

Cas grabbed the locks of hair from the back of her head and pulled her head up. He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, he thrusted it in her mouth in one go.

She gagged and chocked on the thick length stretching her throat but Cas didn't care.

He pounded in and out of her throat while Sam started punching the insides of her stomach. 

Sam was now almost elbow deep inside her and she was kinda waiting for his wrist to come out of her throat.

She passed out a few times because of the lack of air, and had no idea how many times they fist fucked her or devoured her throat or how many loads of cum she has taken. She didn't really care anymore.

It was almost dawn when they stopped and decided to watch her wet gaping hole. It was huge and there was no way they could fuck it anymore.

Cas suggested that "Her pussy is still tight, maybe we should double penetrate her?". Sam smirked and they picked her up.

They removed the spreader bar and Sam seated Dean on his cock, while Cas entered her alongside Sam.

Dean bounced on their cocks as they pinched and played with her jumping breasts.

Finally they came inside her pussy for the last time, Cas said "Okay Sam, thanks for calling. I will come tonight again, right now I have to go fight a battle" and he left.

Sam went out to celebrate and left Dean there, used and abused. She passed out.

After a while John and Bobby came back and saw their little girl covered in cum and lube.

John looked at Bobby and said "How many times did I tell that son of a bitch to share, but he never listens".

They noticed her grand canyon like gaping and useless holes and decided to fuck her mouth. 

Both Bobby and John lifted her head up and pounded into her unconscious throat as she choked.

They added to the mess and left again to hunt the next monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whether you liked it or not.  
> Leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
